gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The English Empire Secret Service
The English Empire Secret Service (also known as the English Empire Central Intelligence Agency), is a formation of secret police within the guild, the English Empire. History The Secret Service was founded the same day as the guild, on December 4, 1744. The idea of having a "secret police" was brought up during a meeting of the high officers of the guild, and it was established soon thereafter. Though the idea of making a secret police is not credited to any sole guild officer, it was later confirmed by guildmaster Benjamin Macmorgan. Purposes The main purposes of the Secret Service are listed below: *To carry out all deeds given to them by their commanding officers and superiors *To make sure all law is enforced within the guild, and properly bring forth any culprits of the law *To serve as bodyguards of the high officers, and risk their own lives for their's *To make sure all internal conflicts are resolved as quickly as possible *To engage in covert and tactical missions set forth by their commanding officers *To examine all enemies of the guild, and carry out any necessary actions presented Members The current members of the Secret Service are listed below: *Executive Director of Central Intelligence -- ---------------------N.C. Classified *Co-Executive Director of Central Intelligence -- ----------------Classified *Director of Internal Affairs -- -------------------------------------------Classified *Senior Under Secretary - Open *Under Secretary - Open *Executive Supervisor -- -------------------------------------------------Classified *Lead Interrogator - Open *Special Agent -- ------------------------------------------------------------Classified *Operations Officer (O.O.) -- --------------------------------------------Classified *Presidential Guard -- ------------------------------------------------------Classified *Undercover Officer -- -----------------------------------------------------Classified *Officer in the Secret Police -- -----------------------------------------N.C. Classified *Officer In the Secret Police -- -----------------------------------------N.C. Classified *Agent—Open *Agent—Open Please do not put your name in open positions. You must apply for the positions by contacting Lord Mallace or Lord Benjamin Macmorgan. You must also meet all the requirements too. Requirements If one wishes to join the Secret Service, they must first meet the requirements, listed below: *Needless to say, be in the guild *Be level 20 or above *Have unlimited access *Be able to handle any job given to you *Be able to respect and take orders from commanding officers, as well as give your life for them *Have the correct uniform (uniform still under debate) *Be well-rounded in all means of weapons and skills Procedure If you would like to join the ranks of the Secret Service, please leave an application on the talk page of any of the following officers: Benjamin Macmorgan, Lord Mallace (TheDeceasedCaptain), Lord Jeremiah Garland. (The rest of the name's are classified.) Your application should include: name, age, place of birth, group (what you are: EITC, navy, civilian, or other), and at least two reasons why you wish to join. After your application is reviewed, we will send you a message saying if you are accepted or not. If you are, then we will arrange a place and time to meet in-game, for a final interview. Once you send in the application, do note what you are committing yourself to. You, from that point, will serve your officers with honour and integrity, and quitting from that job will be considered a high dishonour. You will have to carry out all tasks presented to you without hesitation, and also be willing to risk your own life in protecting your officers. It is an honourable job, as only the best-of-the-best are selected, but it is also a dangerous job. Also, for your services, weekly payments will be made via poker or blackjack. Payments are based on your performance of that week. Cases and Missions The following cases and missions have been permitted to be shared with the public: Operation K.t.K.M.-S.R. Assassination Targets The following assassination targets have been permitted to be shared with the public: More info coming soon! Category:British Empire Category:Royal British Military Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO